Adjustment tools are used in orthopedic surgery to tighten and adjust mechanical components within orthopedic devices. For example, screwdrivers, spreaders, pliers, hammers, cutters and other tools may be used to adjust screws, pins, rods and other orthopedic devices. The adjustment tools for adjusting these orthopedic devices must be highly stable to allow for precise adjustments, and many types of adjustments may be needed.
In order to save space on an operating room instrument table or in a sterilization kit, different orthopedic tools may be designed to be interchangeable with a single handle. For example, it is known in the art to fashion tools of varying lengths with shafts that may be inserted into a single tool handle.
As a result, a typical orthopedic tool may actually be a system of three components: a handle, an adapter and a tool. Generally; the handle and the adapter are structurally integrated and permanently attached to each other. Tools are adapted for insertion into the adapter.
Adapters for securing medical tools, specifically medical tools with a square or hexagonal shaft, to handles are known in the art. Every adapter has some sort of channel or orifice to receive the tool, and a locking mechanism to secure the tool in place. The function and simplicity of operating the locking mechanism are critical. Even incremental improvements in a locking mechanism can be critical to the outcome of a surgery.
Tools must be compact to allow an orthopedic surgeon to perform adjustments to orthopedic devices and other tasks within the confined space of various body regions.
Tools must also be versatile, and it is desirable to have as many tools as possible adapted for use with a single adapter and handle.
Adapter components are likely to come in contact with bodily fluids and other contaminants during medical procedures. Any contours, grooves and other hard-to-reach surfaces need to be carefully cleaned and sterilized. Exposed attachment components are also more likely to be bumped or inappropriately forced in an attempt to attach a medical tool. As a result, exposed attachment components are frequently damaged.
It is desirable to have an adapter for securing medical tools to handles which reduce the number of exposed components and surfaces.
It is desirable to have an apparatus for securing and grasping tools which is as compact as possible so that surgeons can operate within the limited spaces and contours of various regions of the body.
It is critical to have an adapter for securing medical tools in place as effectively and simply as possible.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,343,824 discloses a torque-limiting driver for orthopedic tools having an internal cam and external tool adapter. It is desirable to provide an internal adapter for a torque-limiting driver handle with an internal cam.